Supernatural
by ChickWithThePurpleGuitar
Summary: AU. It's been three years since Nico di Angelo has even thought about his life as a demigod. He's about to graduate from college, do something better with his life than live to get killed. But when his sister shows up out of nowhere with a quest for him, he learns that there's no escaping the world of the gods. Based on the pilot of Supernatural. T for language.


**A/N: I had the idea for this fic ages ago and just got down to writing it yesterday. This is an AU where Bianca doesn't die in Titan's Curse (there are more details to that but I haven't decided if I'm gonna put them in the fic yet so I won't say them here). It's also based on the pilot of Supernatural (hence the title) so it'll make more sense if you've seen the show, but it's not necessary.**

**Anyway, here's the first chapter. I hope you guys like it, and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or SPN. I do own the idea and my original characters.**

Chapter One

Nico awakes to the sound of the window opening.

His eyes snap open and he reaches for the non-existent sword at his side, cursing for the first time in two and a half years the fact that he's stopped regularly carrying a weapon.

And then he forces himself to take a breath and think rationally because there's a reason he's stopped carrying a weapon and that's because he hasn't been attacked in two and a half years.

Of course that also means he might be just a bit out of practice.

Nico gets quietly out of bed, careful not to wake Jess, and trusts his instincts enough to grab the Stygian Iron sword that Jess thinks is a baseball bat out of his closet.

He lets shadows wrap around him as he makes his way into the living room, and is almost immediately attacked.

Warning bells go off in his head as he dodges the knife and swings his sword in retaliation, his blade hitting another. For what feels like a lifetime, Nico lets instincts take over as he fights, each move feeling almost familiar, as if he's had this fight before.

It's not until he tackles his adversary to the ground and actually gets a good look at who he's fighting that he understands.

"Bianca?!"

"Easy there, tiger," his sister laughs, smirking at him. "Gods, it's like you didn't even recognize me."

Nico growls as he stands up and sheathes his sword, glaring at Bianca as she gets to her feet. "Bianca, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm your sister, I can't come visit?" Bianca jokes, knowing full well that Nico knows that's not the real reason. "Also, hell? Really? You've been spending _way_ too much time with mortals."

"Yeah," Nico deadpans. "I went to college."

Bianca grins and winks at her little brother. Nico resists the urge to take out his sword again.

"What are you doing here?" he asks again.

Bianca's smile fades and she looks like she's actually about to answer, when the light flickers on.

Nico spins around, cursing under his breath when he sees who's standing in the doorway. "Jess!" he then exclaims, glancing nervously back at Bianca. "I, uh, didn't mean to wake you up."

"Nico? Who's this?" Bianca asks almost flirtatiously, and Nico's only thought is, _What the actual hell?_

"Uh, Bianca... This is my boyfriend, Jesse," Nico says awkwardly.

"_This_ is your sister?" Jess laughs. "I thought you said she was older than you."

And again, Nico mutters a curse because the fucking hunters- Bianca looks sixteen!

"Uh, yeah, she's- she's small for her age," he stammers, desperate to get Jess out of there so that he can successfully get Bianca out of there. "Jess, can you give us a minute please? We have to talk about some... Family matters..."

Jess looks suspiciously between the two siblings, hesitant to leave, but Nico sends him a pleading glance and Jesse relents.

"Come back to bed when you're ready," he requests, kissing Nico on the cheek before retreating to the bedroom. Nico hopes it's still dark enough for Bianca not to see him blush.

Either way, his sister's smirk is infuriating.

"You gonna explain yourself now?" Nico snarls. "Or do I have to call security?"

Bianca rolls her eyes. "Gods, Nico. Your mortal threats are so _not threatening._ Will you stop treating me like I just broke into your house?"

"You _did_ break into my house," Nico points out.

Bianca ignores him. "I'm here for a good reason, I _swear_. I need your help."

Nico sighs. He loves his sister, really, he does. But it has been almost three years since they've spoken, and he just isn't _used_ to this. Bianca is a Hunter of Artemis, an ambassador to Camp Half-Blood, she's the _embodiment_ of the demigod world.

It has been way too long since Nico has been part of the demigod world.

"Fine," he says in defeat. "What's wrong?"

"Percy hasn't been to camp in a few days," Bianca tells him.

Nico rolls his eyes. "So he took Annabeth up to Montauk for date night again. He'll be back."

"No," Bianca sighs. "Percy's on a quest... And he hasn't been to camp in a few days."

Nico feels his heart sink and constrict as his sister's words register in his mind. On a quest... And missing... When that happens to a demigod, even ones powerful as Percy Jackson, they don't often come back.

"Let's go outside," he tells his sister. "We need to talk."

* * *

"Bianca, you can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you," Nico insists as he follows his sister down the stairs leading outside.

"Don't act like you're not coming," Bianca laughs. "You'll do anything for Percy Jackson."

Nico scowls at her. "I'm not a little kid with a crush anymore, Bianca. Percy can take care of himself."

Bianca pauses on the staircase and turns around to raise a suspicious eyebrow at her little brother.

Nico sighs. "How do you even know he's missing?"

Bianca grins, taking the question as admitted defeat, and continues down the stairs. "Annabeth called me, a few weeks ago. She said Percy had been given a quest where the prophecy specifically stated he had to go alone."

"Since when do prophecies specifically state anything?" Nico interrupts.

"That's what I said," Bianca tells him. "But according to Annabeth, there was no way around it- if anyone went with Percy on the quest, they wouldn't come back alive."

"Well, that doesn't mean anything," Nico insists. "A whole _bunch_ of people were supposed to die on your first quest, and everyone came back fine."

By now, they've reached the bottom of the stairs so they wait just inside the door to the parking lot. His sister glares at him. "That doesn't count, and you know it."

"Right," Nico mutters, avoiding her gaze. It's been a while; he almost forgot why they don't talk about that quest. "Sorry."

"Anyway," Bianca deftly changes the subject. "Annabeth had a feeling something was wrong, so she asked the Hunters to tail Percy, keep an eye on him. So we did. We followed Percy as he completed his quest, we didn't interfere, I don't even think he knew we were there-"

"Wait, who's we?" Nico interrupts. "Are you trying to tell me all the Hunters just stopped what they were doing to follow a boy across America, just because Annabeth told them to?"

Bianca rolls her eyes. "Well, no. It was just Zoë and me. Thalia and the others stayed with Artemis. But anyway, we watched Percy finish the quest, days before the deadline. We watched him head back to camp, we even saw him all the way to Half-Blood Hill. But according to Annabeth, he never made it across the border. He hasn't been seen since the Hunters left him. We've been searching for days now, camp's got all their best satyrs on lookout. Annabeth would be traipsing all over the country if she could, but Chiron won't let her leave Long Island. No one else knows Percy well enough to guess his actions. You're our only hope."

Nico stares at his sister. "Bianca, I haven't spoken to Percy Jackson in _three years,_ and for good reason. We didn't exactly leave on good terms. Of all the people who know Percy well enough to find him, I'm not one of them. You're better off with out me."

Bianca frowns and opens her mouth to argue, but Nico continues, cutting her off. "And besides, I have a _life_ away from Camp. I have school, friends, a boyfriend! Maybe... Maybe even more than that... I got out, Bianca! I did something that no one else has done. I was born a demigod, and I got out. I'm not getting back in."

For a few minutes, there's silence between the two siblings. During that time, Nico realizes three things.

His hand has drifted to his side, where his sword still hangs from the belt loop he sewed into all his sweatpants out of habit.

He's taller than his sister by almost a foot. She's been alive for 95 years, but she's only sixteen. He's only been alive for 93, and yet he's seven years older than his older sister. That's amazing, and it's all because of the gods.

He really doesn't want to live in a world without Percy Jackson.

Something must change in his expression, because Bianca suddenly grins at him.

Either that or she's developed mind reading powers while he was at school.

"So you're coming?" she asks.

Nico tries to glare at her while simultaneously sighing in defeat. **(A/N: a horrible attempt at describing Sam's bitchface, but that's what that's supposed to be)** "Yeah. I'm coming."

Bianca's grin widens. "Great! Cause I've already got some leads!"

She pushes open the large metal door that leads out of the dormitory and climbs the stone steps up to the parking lot. Nico follows with a regretful sigh.

"How are we gonna get anywhere?" Nico asks her once they both reach the sidewalk. "I can't shadow travel the both of us across the country, and not just because I'm out of practice. And it's not like we have a car."

Bianca lets out a laugh, and grins at Nico as he realizes she's stopped walking. "_You_ don't have a car," she contradicts.

Nico frowns in confusion, then his eyes widen as he realizes what his sister is saying. Bianca gestures to the car parked in front of them. Nico immediately recognizes it as the 1967 Chevy Impala he's wanted since he was fifteen, and takes a moment to wonder if he would've agreed to go with Bianca because of the car alone.

"Where did _you_ get a _car_?" he whispers in amazement, stepping forward to gently lay a hand on the hood.

"What, did you think the Hunters just _walk_ everywhere?" Bianca returns.

"Yeah, kinda," Nico admits. "Either that or Artemis teleports you everywhere."

Bianca's standing behind him, but Nico can _feel_ her rolling her eyes.

"Are you sure this is yours?" Nico asks as he inspects the car. "You didn't steal it?"

"That depends." Suddenly, the keys to the Chevy are dangling in front of his face. "You wanna drive?"

* * *

"So, yeah, turns out my cousin got into some trouble, so Bianca and I are just gonna go help him out, and then I'll be back," Nico attempts to explain as he packs. He's changed into jeans and one of Jesse's Talking Heads t-shirts, and his suitcase is open on the desk, knives and swords of different godly metals hidden by most of his clothes and some of his boyfriend's.

"What kind of trouble?" Jess asks, leaning against the desk as he watches Nico work. He sounds genuinely concerned, because he's amazing like that, and Nico tries not to notice that his boyfriend's wearing nothing but Nico's boxers. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Nah, it's just, you know..." Nico's never been the best at lying, especially to people he cares about.

Jess leans forward to give him a quick peck on the lips. "Don't worry about it, babe. I know you're not exactly... _Proud_ of your family..."

Nico chuckles. "Yeah, you could say that..."

"Anyway," Jess continues. "As long as you stay safe."

"Thanks," Nico says, smiling at him. Jess leans in for another kiss, but Nico turns away at the last second. Bianca's only in the next room, after all, and Nico's still not convinced the Hunters didn't give her superhearing.

Jesse looks disappointed that Nico denied him a kiss, but he doesn't comment on it. Instead, he asks, "So how long will you be gone? Don't you have that interview on Monday?"

"Uh, yeah," Nico says hastily, nervously glancing at the doorway. "But I'll make it. This is only for a couple days."

Jess nods. "Okay. I'll see you soon then?"

"Yeah." Nico zips up the suitcase and lifts it onto the floor, with Jess's help. "I'll see you soon." This time, Nico accepts a kiss, but quickly breaks it off to slip past Jess to the door.

"Bianca, let's go," he calls as he wheels the suitcase into the living room.

"Hey," Jess says, grabbing his arm. Nico turns around and frowns questioningly. "I love you," Jess says.

Nico glances at Bianca, who's jingling the car keys impatiently at him. He gives Jess a quick kiss on the cheek, says, "I'll see you later," and hurries out the door.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Bianca asks him from the passenger seat.

Nico takes a deep breath, runs his hands along the steering wheel, and nods. "Yeah. Let's do this."

**A/N: Sigh. Nico, why can't you just love people? Anyway, there's that. I hope you liked it. Bianca as Dean is my new favorite person. Please review and tell me what you think. I'll try to update soon.**


End file.
